


Schmooze

by aMoxgirl



Series: Correspondent Exchange [24]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Correspondent Exchange, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:18:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMoxgirl/pseuds/aMoxgirl
Summary: There never can secrets between soulmates for very long. Mox and Montana are no exceptions, doesn't matter what name he goes by! Their love is growing.. and so is the proof of that love.In the end, one mother fights for everything and another gives up on everything but that might not be a bad thing. Cause there are things amiss, bad things.. horrible things and it will demand a heave price to be paid.And Seth.... well he is never happy unless he is getting into trouble but why is he looking for trouble this  time around?





	Schmooze

**Author's Note:**

> There is OC death below! Fair warning! Please don't kill me! Plus I think Renee might have some redeeming qualities after all.... but is it too late?
> 
> Anyways find me Twitter, Trumblr, Instagram @aMoxgirl

**Schmooze**

_Noun: a long and intimate conversation_

It was a long evening with his brothers not that he was complaining, Larkin played with him much to his chagrin- and Seth’s enjoyment. Roman was relaxed enough to sit back and watch his brothers, occasionally his hand went to Katelyn’s lap and played with the hem of her shirt. She would catch him doing it smile big and knock his hand away. In doing so Roman’s smile grew even larger.

It was well after midnight when his brothers left, Katelyn hugging Liana long and hard while Larkin simply squeezed her tight. The unnerving feeling that the women were keeping something from him made his skin itch.

So, after locking up he noticed Liana shifted from foot to foot and avoid looking at him, “if you want I can sleep in the second bedroom!” Cocking his head to the side as he came to stand in front of her, irritation had him demanding, “go ahead and try it sweetheart. I will show you how fast you ass is relocated!” Her eyes snaps to his and he is pleased to see hidden pleasure shining bright. She mutters thickly though, “I was just saying … I don’t want to pressure…”

Hands at her hips he whispers before lower his lips, “there is only one kind of pressure I feel from you Liana, and I will never complain about that.” Her hands come up around his neck and she raises up to her tiptoes to meet his lips in an innocent kiss.

Gently pushing her backwards toward the bedroom she pauses and stares at him, “Dean do you want your memories back?” The question is so out of the blue and it weighs heavily in the air. The feeling of secrets being kept from him has him answering, “Yes Liana I want to remember.” She takes a deep breath and slips from him and goes to where a small duffle bag has been sat aside. Picking it up she rummages through to a few seconds and then pulls out a rawhide corded necklace. “Seth wears one like that,” she nods, “his is an emerald leathered amulet. I made it him for months ago,” he fingers the crystal and asks, “what is this one?” She smiles and silently asks to put it on him, and he nods.

Pleased, “Hematite.. its counteracts confusion and increases mental organization.” She is blushing hard, “what aint you saying sweetheart?” Coughing as she dons the clasp she whispers, “amulets have to be blessed, but one can add power to it by sealing it as well.” The moment the clasp is done, and the crystal hits his bare skin there is a warm chill that wash’s over him, then as an afterthought a liquid fire feeling that centers him. “Since this amulet was for my lover I sealed the crystal in something special,” her voice is low, thick, and heavily passion filled. “Spill sweetheart,” the crystal is a welcomed weight against his chest, “I sealed it with something of mine you enjoy…..” here her face turns to an impossible shade of red and he doesn’t think she tell him, but she turns from him and bows her head and stutters out, “something you like you like tasting…” her voice cuts off and it takes him a moment to understand.

His heart skips a beat and he reaches up to finger the crystal again and whispers in awe, “your cum… you got yourself off and …and…” at his words she is spinning back around to face him but its her hands that come gently slapping over his mouth. Her eyes are squeezed shut and his heart feels like it’s going to explode, then suddenly a thought hits him and he piers her hands away from his mouth. Amusement when she lowers her head to press her forehead against his chest, wrapping his arms around her shoulders he murmurs in half jest. “Please tell me that you didn’t seal Seth’s the same way,” her head snaps up and he can tell by the horror in her eyes she didn’t catch his amusement. “My Gods… No… I had just realized that I loved you so I wouldn’t… my Gods I wasn’t even doing _that_ sort of thing back then!” she is stumbling over herself and it makes his heart swell.

The warm feeling of her words hits him, “not doing _that_ sort of thing? Mhmm I think you learned quick sweetheart cause earlier you have me captivated.” Her eyes glow for a moment and he lowers his lips down to place a kiss against hers and moans when her hands come up to trend through his hair, “you taught me how… over skype one night!” The words were whispered and had him sucking in hot air, “you fingered yourself for over a video feed for me?” Her face is red again and the string of desire turns into simple fascination. “It ain’t like it was a one-sided show,” the knowledge of just deep their relationship is hits him true for the first time.

Maneuvering her body towards the bedroom Dean moans when she blushes and shimmies out of her clothes, but he felt a thick warm pull from the crystal that laid at his neck, “is the necklace the only thing I need to break the spell? Cause if we were that hot and heavy before the actual physicality of sex then I _need _hurry up and remember!” She was blushing harder and all over, but she swallows hard and shakes her head, “no there is a potion you will need to drink three times a day… we estimated it would take a month, but that was before we knew your magic source was fighting the spell on its own! So maybe two weeks.” Smiling as she slips into the bathroom for a shower, he decides to join her.

* * *

Its roughly two hours before dawn and Dean is simply content in watching Liana sleep. Occasionally he would run a finger down a breast or caress with feather light fingertips at an inner thigh. He just wanted to keep on touching her, they had washed each other in the shower, and he had felt anger when he noticed a long thin white lined scar on her back when he had asked about it she had nonchalantly told him that it had been a lesson from her Father. When he asked how old she had been she didn’t think twice, “five- it was right before Melissa came to the City!”

He had planned to spend the night making love to her but after the shower and he kissed her he saw just how truly tired she was, instead they had spent a little bit talking about the City, her life growing up, what she knew of his life as (_what she called a Profeta_) Ambrose. He admitted to her at the name the darkness within him seemed to stir, she chuckled and whispered back sleepy, “I don’t doubt it… he is your magic personified and you have been fighting the spell on your own baby!” It pleased him that part of the man she loved so deeply was fighting his way back to her. He just hoped the man he was right now survived the reawaking of this magic. Cause this man that he was now was falling madly in love with her as well…

Smiling as sleepy liquid honey colored eyes glances at him and then closes again, her body turns into his and he settles back down in the bed and holds her tighter. She hums happily in her sleep and just as he was about to drift off there was a scrape of something against his skin that had him wide awake again. Laying completely still he waits for it to happen again, but it doesn’t happen and before he knows it he is drifting into a deep sleep.

He awakes later when the sun is up high and shining into the room, Liana is gone and his heart beats wildly for a moment before he hears a sound in kitchen. Slipping from the bed and grabbing a pair of boxers to put on he makes his way to the odd smell coming from the kitchen area. Rounding the corner, he simply stops to watch Liana move around the kitchen as she appears to be make the potion he is to drink.

The darkness within him howls and thumps his right arm, murmuring he hotly tells her, “if this dark feeling within me is my magic… is Ambrose then why does it piss me off a little bit seeing you do this?” She jumps at his voice but smiles and answers truthful, “you have seen my physical magic Dean, but you have never seen me use it in application theory before now.” A swallow, “you have had bad experiences with other Alta Sacerdotisa’s Dean I would assume you dislike seeing any application in motion let alone from your lover.” Nodding he accepts the answer asks, “should I eat something before I drink this?” Her smile is big again and he is thankful, “a little something won’t hurt.. just something more than just coffee!” Smirking he is relived to know she knows his breakfast preferences.

It an hour later and oddly enough and even though he is pissed (and a little clueless) at seeing Liana make the potion he actually helps in making it. Once its complete she sets it in the refrigerator to cool. Stepping back into the bedroom to grab a pair of cargo shorts that odd feeling grazed his skin again and it had the darkness, _Ambrose_ taking notice. It was so tiny, his feeling it was barely noticeable.

Shaking it off and walking back into the kitchen area he became aware that Liana was talking on the phone, “I know Katie… We haven’t had a chance to talk about that yet… I know the risk…” he could tell that Liana was near tears, “I wish there was another way- I have to keep them both safe! I know.. But I won’t pressure him into anything, I love him so much… I won’t cage him he has had enough of that in his life, enough rejection and loss.” Stepping back into the bedroom Dean lets her words replay over in his mind and he now knows that Liana is keeping something from him.

The thing that grazed him before reaches out again and instead brushing it away or ignoring it he grinds his teeth against the pain and bares down to force out any amount output he can mustard together and is rewarded when the feeling gets stronger, reaching up to grasp the crystal from the amulet, his heart is beating harder. Turning his mental state hard he makes his way back into the kitchen he notices Liana is sitting at the small table, looking pale and a hand is on her stomach- then that small tiny feeling is back and reaching out for him.

_It’s like yesterday with Sammy_

Understanding hits, hits him so fucking fast it takes his breath away, “your pregnant!” The words are choked, Liana’s head is snapping up to meet his gaze, an emotion he can’t name burns him, “were you going to tell me?” Her hands start to shake a little and she smiles a little, “you actually already knew but yes Dean.. once we talked about unblocking your magic I was going to explain the risk…” Her words brings him to her, “what fucking risk? If there is any risk to my child then fuck the pain I can deal!” She smiles tiredly and places her hand on his shoulders when he bent down to his knees. 

Liana shifts and gets up to get the Rosemary and Sage potion and pours him a glass. A timid smile, “drink all gone,” he grabs the drink as he shifts to the other chair. Taking a small sip and curling his lip in disgust, “tasteless!” Liana laughed at him and sat back down and told him, “wait till you remember Seth’s reaction to his tea.” Smirking he asks, “nasty?” Snorting she can’t help the light happiness that fills her, “understatement of year baby!” Cocking her head to the side, “how did you know I am pregnant?” The question gives him pause then he grins, “since this morning I have… I don’t know… _FELT_ something brushing up against me, at first I thought it was you… but its too small!” Liana’s eyes go wide and her hands go to her stomach. “You felt him?” He felt his own eyes blaze, “him?” Smiling, “Larkin says a boy first…”

A tingly deep-down feeling, “first?” Light brown eyes are filled with love, “so far Larkin has only spoken about a boy and a girl- about two or three years apart!” That deep down feeling bursts into a new kind of love that he has never felt before, “I am a father…” the words are almost shouted with joy then in the next second, “you said there were risk to unblocking my magic… what risk? To whom? You? Our Son?” She is raising her hands to motion him to slow down, “the spell is semen based so the blessing has to be sexual based, in timing of your….” a blush, “your release.” Letting a cocky grin form, “yesterday told me that shouldn’t be a problem. So, what’s the risk?” Liana is looking at the glass that held the little bit of potion left and Dean grins and bottoms the glass up, “Dean we are soulmates … we bound our magic via a binding blessing then you screwed up somehow and push’s me and our bond away, later before we made up I more or less forced a soul binding on you- not that we knew that’s what it was at the time but still you accepted me.” Getting up and grabbing a cold water she took a long hard drank, “then you came home, and we had a fight about Corbin. And in the end we finished the triad… we bound our lifeforce Dean, we are truly one in all ways.. that might be another help to our son in his attempt to reach out to you as he gets stronger.”

Beaming Dean felt so proud, “James is a strong one.” Liana is looking at him oddly, “James?” Now he was blinking, “it was the name of my father… We haven’t discuss names?” Watching as she shakes her head but before he can apologize she is nodding, “James William Moxley.” And a second later he murmurs, “Teagan Monroe Moxley.” Liana is beaming at him and when he opens his arms she comes to him quickly and willingly, “our little Jamie and Tea.” Placing a hand on her stomach the tiny feeling kicks at him again and his right arm suddenly flickers to life for a second… but it’s not painful and something is beginning to center within him. Smirking, “I think our little Jamie is helping me- is that possible?” She gives the question some thought, “your lifeforce is a part of me Dean… Jamie is ours combined, and he is still cooking away inside me, so he is wrapped around us.”

Nodding in agreement Dean brings her closer to his body, “what’s the risk sweetheart?” Sighing, “the blessing Dean… it requires a certain amount my lifeforce.” His senses were sharp at those words, “but Jamie is connected to you lifeforce.” But before she can reply there was a knock on their door.

And damn it to hell if it wasn’t Renee.. but at her wild eye look and scared face he noticed that Sammy rested almost limply at her hip, “Dean help him, please I do anything… please try and help my baby!”

* * *

Taking the boy from with careful hands he calls out for Liana, “sweetheart some help in here..” Renee is going stiff beside him and he snaps, “you can’t have it both ways Renee- my magic, the very reason you hated me is the very reason why you coming to me now, but I can’t do a damn thing about it cause I am blocked.”

Liana is there a second later and takes stock in the situation, she turns and goes back into the kitchen and Dean lays the sickly boy on the couch. He is sweating and his green eyes are cloudy, the distinct taste of pain fills his mouth and its on instinct that he wants to take it way from the boy. A sleepy mouth moves, “dada,” everything in Dean freezes. Then he looks at Renee, but her eyes were wide, and a hand is at her throat. Croaking she chokes, “his first word!”

Something stirs in him that isn’t the darkness within and he grates out, “where **IS** his father?” Liana comes back in with a cool bowl of water and a washcloth and hands it to him, dripping the washcloth in the water he carefully goes to place it on Sammy’s forehead when Liana stops him and redirects him to the baby’s chest. “I told you yesterday Dean Corey hasn’t seen Sammy since his birth.” Rage.. and this time that emotion does stir the darkness within him. “Why? When David went missing he was with him wasn’t he?” Renee sighs and tears fall, “Corey only just started to take David about a year ago and its maybe once every three months. I just filed for full custody two weeks ago.” Something is biting at the back of his mind, “did you tell the cops this already?” Renee is nodding and asking, “what’s wrong with him? I mean he has been upset since we got home yesterday but he started to actually physically sick this morning, why?” Her voice pledging.

Liana is whispering, “Katelyn will be here soon.” He is nodding, “I can’t sense his magic, but you can Liana… he is… can you tell?” Magic flows into her eyes and little Sammy’s eyes flutter close, “I am sorry I can’t… I am not a healer!” Renee is there, “then what good are you!” He swings his head around, but Liana places a hand on his shoulder, “she has every right to be upset!” Snarling out, “but not at you…your trying to help her damn it!” Liana just gives him a sad look and smiles.

Sammy lets out a sigh and tries to open his eyes, “just rest Sammy… I’ve got you!” The feeling to protect this baby hits him so hard and deep that it causes spots before his eyes. Head snapping around when there is a crackling sound in the air and a feeling of hot smoke overcomes him. The darkness in him stirs and demands to surface but the force behind it is small and it has the pain in his right arm snarling back at him. “What was that?” Renee is scared and trying to move to Sammy but its Liana that softly states, “Magic Renee, Dean’s magic… Your son will always have a protector now. My Profeta has promised it!”

The darkness is gone, and Dean’s right arm is aching, but Liana is there with her magic, his focus is on Sammy who is smiling a little and reaches out for one of his fingers to bring into his mouth. The word “Dada” is whispered around his finger and he knows that he will never leave this boy alone again.

The air sizzles at that promise!

* * *

Liana watches Katelyn examine little Sammy, Dean won’t leave his side and Renee won’t leave neither one of them. Larkin slides up next to her and takes her hand, smiling weakly she tries to reassure her that she is fine and this… This whole situation is… well she isn’t sure how she feels about it. But its not about her right now!

She is beginning to realize that Renee is willing to do anything to stay at Dean’s side, but as a soon to be mother herself she wants to believe that the other woman wouldn’t cause harm to her child in hopes of regaining his attention.

Its been an hour when Katelyn steps back and wipes the sweat from her brow, Liana goes and gets some juice from the fridge and gives it to the other woman. Renee is snapping, “can you help him?” Katelyn smiles thinly and states, “there isn’t much to be done.. his magic is manifesting and draining at the same time.” Brow burrowing, she can’t understand how this is happening, but Katelyn is giving her a clue- by staring at Dean. “How is this related to Dean?” Renee is giving her an evil eye, but Katelyn is smiling, “Jon is the reason his magic is draining.” Roman is moving to Katelyn’s side, moving an arm around her but he is looking at the horror in Dean’s face.

Moving to his side she lays a hand on his right shoulder. She finding herself talking it out- “that shouldn’t happen, not with Dean blocked and him being so small, granted he is strong…. So…. What is he applying his magic towards?” Katelyn is grinning, when the other woman waves to herself it clicks for her, “My Gods…. He is a healer!” Dean is looking up from his sitting position on the couch, Sammy is sleeping in his arms and Dean is looking so lost, “how do I get him to stop?” Renee plops herself on the other side of him and leans into him- her lips are placing a kiss to her sons bare sweat coated back. “He loves you Dean I don’t think he will stop,” Katelyn is answering Deans question, “its is still a puzzle though… he shouldn’t be trying this hard to heal you Jon!” Dean shifts a little bit away from Renee and more into her and Liana smiles when he leans forward to place his forehead against her stomach.

His eyes are on her a moment later, light blue eyes are searching, and Liana understands- and she smiles in her acceptances of what he was asking. Roman’s voice breaks through, “what could cause such a strong pull baby?” Katelyn shakes her head, “that is not my knowledge Roman.. I could guess many things…” Roman nods, “last night we figured that they might have bonded…” Something is tickling the back of her head and Liana can feel a headache coming on, raising a shaky hand up to her head to wipe away some sweat she nearly jumps when a heavy hand lands on her shoulder.

She actually lets out a whimpered scream and rounds, Seth is looking at her wide eyed and Dean has snapped forward with Sammy in his arms. “Sorry Sethie… you scared me!” Seth’s doe brown eyes narrow, “Liana,” she freezes cause none of these men hardly use her given name, “I have lived with you for over six months and I know you better than that shit- I didn’t scare you I hurt you… now tell me why?” Dean is standing and shifting a sleeping Sammy to his mother and gathering her up in his arms. “Sweetheart what the hell is going on? Is it the baby?” Renee hisses and Roman lets out a near whisper of, ‘_thank you God!_’ and she smiles timidly.

“I don’t think… Jamie is fine… I think more or less I trying to remember something I have forgotten, and it’s makes me super sensitive right now! I am sorry I distressed you Sethie … but you really did scared me in a way!” She had turn in Dean’s arms to address Seth and when their eyes met Seth nods hard once and opens his arms wide. There is a moment when Dean wont let her go but with a kiss he relents, and she scoots into Seth’s arms. Larkin is there a moment later, “maybe if you talk it out.. like you did before it will come to you?” Place her head against Seth’s heart beat she only hums, “its from something past yet recent, something I don’t want to remember! And it makes me want to talk to Juice,” Dean is there, taking her from Seth and placing a kiss on her lips, “who’s Juice?” Sighing when her stomach rolls a little, she snuggles into hard warm arms, “my brother… he was damaged once… but I put him back together!” Dean places another kiss in her hair.

Renee is rocking Sammy, “that’s disturbing and disgusting,” Seth sighs and mutters, “Renee zip it!” Roman is asking in the next breath, “how?” Her head wants to explode, and her stomach wants to toss the toast she ate for breakfast back up… Dean is hard against her, “sweetheart don’t push it…” Seth open’s his mouth and his words are lost on her, but it seems to start a fight. Her head rolls forward and rests on Dean’s bare chest and Seth snaps, “I _can_ say it cause we are **brothers**…” Eyes wide and she rounds on Seth, “what did you say?” Seth freezes and takes a step back, “magic over load Montana..” it was his way she knew to let her know she was amped up.

The headache has indeed exploded, and she turns back to Dean, “did you or Sammy cut yourselves around each other?” Katelyn gasp and is there beside her beaming, “of course … a blood bond… would explain the pull!” Renee is demanding to know, “what are you talking about?” Nodding at the panic in the mothers voice she attempts to explain, “if Dean cut himself or some other way shared blood with Sammy, who has no magical parent to guide his magic he would have latched onto Dean.” Renee is standing, “but Dean’s magic is blocked- you said it yourself!” Dean is beside her, gathering her up in his arms and splashing a hand at her stomach. “His magic is blocked Renee but its still in his blood, in his body…. Still very much vital within his body fluids.” Katelyn nods her head in agreement!

There is a pause and Dean murmurs, “he broke the skin that first night… nothing major though. He started teething that night, and I was gently running a fingertip over his gums cause Renee didn’t have any whiskey or teething gel. The slight edge of the tooth snagged on my finger.” Katelyn finishes, “if you had your magic open I could instruct you on how to teach him to pull back… but…. For now, I think a close proximity will be most helpful.” Seth is giving her a curious look, “you haven’t noticed?” Liana blinks in confusion…. “Jon’s magic is fluctuating from time to time…I am unsure of the reason but its like a weak radio signal.”

Thinking about it she wonders if bouts of sex yesterday had unintentionally benefited Dean’s magic? Turning to met his eyes she realized that he might believe she had started to apply the blessing yesterday, “I didn’t’.. I swear it!” His eyes seemed to flicker for a moment then a slow nod of his head but is eyes lowered to her belly. Renee moved and without thought asked, “so your moving back home then right?” Feeling her heart stop she watched as Dean tensed and snapped his eyes back to hers, hands going to her stomach she prayed she had the courage to do what’s best for Sammy.

However, Dean is shaking his head, “stop being so fucking manipulative Renee, I am not going to leave Sammy hurting but you need to accept my place is with Liana and our son as well.” Pride swell up and when Renee swings her hot gaze to her she wants to cry. Instead she goes into the kitchen and gets another glass and pours more of the Rosemary/Sage potion in into it and takes it back to Dean who is rubbing his forehead. He looks at the glass and his upper lip curls and Seth laughs, “turn about is fair play Uce!” She smiles sadly when Dean takes it after a haughty look at his youngest brother and downs it in one go. Quietly, “Renee isn’t going to let you help if I am around Dean, and it will break something in you if leave him to suffer.” Everyone is stunned quiet but before Dean can reply Renee is moving to him.

Stepping aside when she realizes what Renee is intending to do, Liana watches as the other woman deposits the sleeping baby back into Dean arms and with tears in her eyes mumbles out, “I have some errands I need to do.. I would feel better if he is with you and the healer for the rest of the day! I will be back later.” The last word is a sob and she is almost out the door before anyone can move. Dean’s voice is filled with sadness, “Renee…” Renee pauses and backtracks and places a hard kiss on Dean’s lips before he can react but Renee is begging, “she said your always protect my son now… this is one promise I am going to hold you to Dean, don’t break it like you did all the rest!” Then she is walking quickly out the door!

Liana sees the hurt and confusion in Dean’s eyes and it kills something inside of her!

* * *

She wasn’t sure how her life had gotten to this point but once out of the house she knew that it was all over. Walking to her car she noticed she had two missed calls and one missed text message, getting into the car she opened the text message first.

** _‘Your failing Americana!’_ **

Sobbing harder she almost screamed at her phone that she knew that, that she had no way of controlling Dean with that little girl in the picture. But then the girls words replayed back in her head,

_Renee isn’t going to let you help if I am around Dean, and it will break something in you if leave him to suffer_

It had been at that moment she had realized she had been using her sons as a bargaining chips and the shame that filled her almost killed her. Taking a deep breath, she was able to drive and get safely to her second location. Checking with the receptionist and took a minute to clean herself up in the bathroom she prayed that her boys would forgive her.

Walking back into the lobby she nodded when Miss Morgan told to go ahead and head in to Mister Slater’s office. Greeting the man, she took a seat and listened carefully. “Miss Moxley it’s always a pleasure to see you!” Chuckling sadly, she merely nodded and got to the point, “has Corey demanded visitations after all?” Mr. Slater beamed at her and shook his head, “on the contrary Miss Moxley, Mr. Graves signed all custody over to you without question!” Nodding she took another deep breath and did the second hardest thing in her life, “Mr. Slater I would like you draw up another custody paper as well make an amendment to my Living Willing.”

Pausing as she watching the lawyer gather the necessary supplies to do she requested so when he was ready, “my oldest son is missing Mr. Slater.. should something happen to me and he is found he along with my youngest son’s full custody goes to my ex-husband, who at this time and to my knowledge has no involved in my missing son whereabouts. I want to the courts to understand it is my deepest hope that my sons go to him and his future wife. My youngest son is actually magical connect to him and at this time it would be consider bad for his health if they were to be separated.” Mr. Slater nods and questions, “the names of your sons Miss Moxley and who are you requesting full custody go to?” Closing her eyes, she stills herself, “My oldest, the one that is missing is David Jackson Graves and my youngest is Samuel Jonathan Graves I want to stress that a upon my death or disappears my boys are to go to my ex-husband Jonathan Dean Moxley.” At his nod she let out a breath she hadn’t be aware she had been holding.

Shuffling of papers, “is there anything else you wish to bequest to Mr. Moxley?” Clutching her purse and she nodded, “my current house and property, saving and checking account should all go to him. I have a small fund set aside for the boys college tuition fees, he is to have all rights and access to those as well! He was the benefactor of my life insurance however that was changed with the birth of my boys, but he is to over see the financial aspects of my death or disappears and the boys welfare till they turn eighteen!”

It was another hour after paperwork did she step outside Mr. Slater office and run right into Corey, there was a moment of surprise on both their face and then Corey muttered, “please tell me you were taking care of the boys welfare!” Eyes imploring her to tell the truth, “should anything happen to me the boys go to Dean.” The is a sigh of relief and something makes her shiver in fright. Hand reaching out, “Corey is David gone because…” Green eyes blazed and she stepped back, “he is gone Renee cause my family owed a debt and I don’t know to repay a blood debt nor keep the kid safe! When your ex rolled back into town I knew all hell was about to reign down.. I am sorry you and the boys got caught up in this clusterfuck honey!” His arms come around her so tightly it takes her by surprise and she weakly returns the hug in total confusion.

* * *

Looking down his heart thundered madly, his rage (if he had any left) was trying to fuel his magic (what little bit he had) and it was failing. He wanted to be mad- wanted to rage- wanted to be powerful enough to promise the lifeless little body he would get revenge for the life that had been taken from it.

But in the end, he had no rage and very little magic- the Tunnel’s had seen to the last bit. Scooping up the body Sergeant Cassidy sadly huffed, “at least one of us is free from this hell hold! I can’t say I am sorry its you little guy… “

Rounding the corner, he came face to face Sergeant Robinson and watched as the other man took in the limp body in his arms, “they will fucking pay for this….I fucking swear it!”

Cassidy only sighed and asked, “can we get him back to where he belongs?” Robinson nods but asks the larger unknown question, “I hope the fuck she didn’t take the kids blood?” With sad eyes Orange Cassidy prayed to a God he honestly didn’t believe in anymore that where ever the fuck Renee Moxley was- she was near his Lt and was well protected cause if Ruby had even half the taste of her blood she was a dead woman walking!

* * *

Lieutenant Colonel Helmsley rubbed his aching forehead and tried to fight off the impending headache but only had to look at Corbin to know he was losing that battle. “You been fucking with me since the beginning Corbin,” at his name the other man simply grunted and held up his hands, “look I told you in the beginning that there are three people who knows the exact location, well maybe four if Moxley actually found it in his time underground but I need Liana here in the City for anyone to tell me anything!” Narrowing his gaze, he demanded, “and what does this girl got to do with it?” Corbin rolls his eyes, “my sister is the missing piece to just about everything powerful within the City! We just have to keep her away from Wyatt and Ruby.”

Grinding his teeth and fighting the headache he tries to control his temper, “ain’t they your family?” Watching the other man run a hand over this bald head, “family doesn’t work like that in the City- you must have noticed that be now?” The thumping at his head shot down his neck and down to his lower back in a splitting pain. “Fine how do I get your sister back in the City? I am running out of time!” Corbin blinks and slowly asks, “didn’t realize we were on a time schedule here.” Snarling in annoyance and pain, “I don’t fucking answer to you Corbin and you better find a way to get your fucking bratty sister here and soon or its going to cost you- and more than just your rank!”

Corbin only sighed and excused himself from the office, the headache and back pain wasn’t as kind!

* * *

It was midnight and Seth couldn’t sleep, Larkin was in a deep sleep after a quiet round of love making and she now laid half covered on the bed. Her warm milk chocolate hair was splashed out over the pillows and her breasts peaked out begging him to come back to bed and slowly pleasure her awake.

Picking up his laptop he silent moved into the living room of Roman on post issued house. He and Larkin were set to go back to Montana in a couple of days and his hunt for The New Day would be begin again. Smirking in a sort of sick pleasure at just how good of a black hat Xavier Woods actually was.

Sitting down and flipping on his laptop he ran some basic search and destroy programs and pinging signals as they ran he got up and got a Gatorade from the fridge and stiffen when he turned back around and noticed Roman standing there watching him. “Can’t sleep Uce,” shrugging and making his way back to the laptop. “My fingers were itching,” it was an old hackers saying that he had taught his brothers early in their friendship.

Roman moved to sit with him on the couch and waited, Roman was freaky like that- he suppose it was because he was a father, but Seth couldn’t say for sure. “What’s eating you Sethie,” sighing in a huff of annoyance but even given their time apart Seth should have known better to think one of his brothers would be able to pick up a distress signals from him.

“This is me talking, nothing to do with Lark but something feels wrong Ro,” Roman nods and gestures to the laptop and Seth understands that he is asking if it pertaining to the terrorists group he is currently hunting. Shaking his head, he clarifies “Woods is good, but he is fucking with the best in the world I will nail his ass sooner or later, believe that!” Roman chuckles and nods his head in agreement. Smiling at each other Seth takes a drink then grumbles, “you had issues getting a family housing issued, so did Deano now I stop and think about it! Eyes going hard Seth his fingers do the rest of his talking.

It took in less than thirty minutes to find it, “Ro you said Helmsley said Deano got promoted up to Capt.” It was a light rumble from his brother, but Seth knew it for what it was, “his jacket still has him as a Lt…” eyes going wide at the next paragraph and snapping to Roman’s, “Ro his jacket still has him in the City- still in post command.” Roman is looking up at a sound and Seth looks up and sees Katelyn come padding in.

Looking at his would be ‘sister’ Seth was pleased to noticed the beginning of the baby bump that was starting to show. She yawned and sleepy asked, “what you boys doing up? Chewing the fat?” Roman holds out a hand and he watches as Katelyn goes to him in a seamless flow.

Roman gathers her up and places a hand on her stomach, wonder sparkled in his eyes and Seth suddenly felt he was missing out. Wanting Larkin heavy with his child hit him hard and fast but he pushed it away and concentrated on his laptop.

Roman after a moment of murmuring to Katelyn leans back and Seth notices out of the corner of his eye that his hand dips down below the sleeping shorts Katelyn is wearing. It’s Roman right tattooed arm that holds her and there is a spark of magic that flash’s through his blue/grey eyes.

Shaking his head, he re-reads Dean jacket and after he reads it for a third time he pops up and heads back into the bedroom where Larkin is sleeping. Grabbing his phone, he makes his way back into the living room. Dialing a phone, he was beginning to memorizing by heart, the other man picks up on the second ring.

Sitting back down beside Roman who was looking at him funny Seth launches into his muddy thoughts. “Colonel I need your help,” here he switched his phone on speaker. Cena’s voice was touched by sleep, but it was clear, “what can I do for you _SON?_” Yeah he was still sore about his spontaneous marriage to his ‘daughter’ but that wasn’t the issue at hand. “What do you know about Lt Colonel Hunter H. Helmsley?” A tick, “He is someone you don’t fuck with Rollins, why!” Sighing he was afraid of this, “I am going to be straight up with you John- You know Moxley was stationed in the City, almost three weeks ago Helmsley came in promoted him to Capt. then kicked his ass out of command. But if you look up Dean’s jacket he is still listed as post command and his rank is still ranked as a Lt.” There is a breath sucked in hard and then, “I will call you back… Wait where is Moxley now?” Swallowing Seth added, “currently he is on medical but according to Helmsley he is stationed at Fort Piper.”

A static silence, “So the Shield is in Nevada?” He gave an affirmative Cena snapped back, “I will have something for you in twenty-four!”

Seth shared a look with Roman and Katelyn shifted uncomfortable and placed her hands on her stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> This story dug me around for a bit, like it didn't want to happen then when it would it wanted to throw extra junk at me!


End file.
